A Moment In Time
by Amanitas
Summary: The world stops when two of our favorite charecters met for the first time.
1. Caught In A Moment

A/N This is a different look at Rogue and Remy's first meeting. Set before Day of Reckoning so it's not really an AU. The idea is that this is before they met on the battle field. Oh just read it you'll understand, the first chapter is Rogue's POV set to Sugababes Caught In A Moment, the second chapter is Remy's POV set to Bryan Adams Don't Let Go.

I own neither the characters Rogue and Remy/Gambit or the songs, I am making no money from this.

Please enjoy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Rogue rushed along the road hoping to get home before the rain hit, putting her library book in her bag she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone, dropping the book on the floor. She started to fall but a strong hand grabbed her arm and steadied her,

"Ah'm sorry, Ah wasn't...." Rogue trailed off as she meet the eyes of her helper, crimson and blackest ebony blazed at her, familiar and new, comforting and frightening, they held her spell bound. He bent down to pick up her book and Rogue felt the air suddenly rush back into her lungs, a better look showed her a startlingly handsome young man, seemingly the same age as her, there was a strange grace in the way he moved, some thing almost feline and the dark cloths added a touch of the mysterious, an air of danger.

Yes there was definitely some thing dangerous about this boy, she thought as he handed her her book, and some thing all together intriguing.

"It was my fault"

_Your stare swallows me _

_And I can hardly breathe _

_I feel it's dangerous, _

_Could be deadly _

_Somehow I'm willing to do the things you want_

_Take me in your arms_

_Spoon-feed my heart and _

  
  


_Drip by drip_

_I'll take it all_

_Sip by sip_

_I guess that it's_

_Make or break_

_Boy here and now_

"Dieu Chere I t'ink y' just restored my faith" she took a moment to notice his accent before processing what he'd said

"pardon?" 

"ain't y' an angel?" he asked seriously, Rogue blushed but didn't look away, caught in his eyes 

"no, no ah'm not" she said softly, when had he got so close? Rogue thought, tipping her head back further to look at him. His hand griped her arm again and she could feel the heat of it even through her cloths,

"y' sure?" he breathed and Rogue felt the words flutter against her mouth. Right now Rogue wasn't sure weather she was still on earth or some where near the pearly gates, one thing she felt for certain, she was stood on the edge of something, some thing big, and it would only take a little push for her to fall,

_We're caught in a moment_

_And I won't let it go_

_I am falling deeper, losing my control_

_Involved in a feeling_

_Like the blink of a eye_

_And the silence it belongs to you and I_

  
  


_Broke through barriers_

_And passed a state of mind_

_I'm not scared no more_

_It feels divine_

_So take me in_

_And catch me when I fall_

_I'm waiting on the edge_

_Uncut my soul_

  
  


_Snip by snip_

_I'm oozing it_

_Bit by bit_

_I'm taking it_

_Step by step_

_Boy here and now_

"y' too beautiful to be mortal ma chere" he whispered, and there she went, free falling into those bottomless pits he called eyes. He'd come closer again, though she hadn't felt him move, there was barely enough room to pass a piece of paper between their body's now. There was some thing wrong with that, she knew, some reason why they shouldn't be that close, she couldn't remember what it was.

_We're caught in a moment_

_And I won't let it go_

_I am falling deeper, losing my control_

_Involved in a feeling_

_Like the blink of a eye_

_And the silence it belongs to you and I_

  
  


_Secretly I let it slip_

_Emotional I fall through it_

_All I know I'm losing my control_

_travelling way too far_

_And there's no turning back_

_And now I'm shedding all my fears_

_I know, I know_

  
  


_We're caught in a moment_

_And I won't let it go _

_I am falling deeper, losing my control _

_Involved in a feeling _

_Like the blink of a eye _

_And the silence it belongs to you and I _

He lent down to kiss her, Rogue put a hand to his chest to stop him,

"Ah don't..." a car horn broke into her sentence cutting her off. Rogue jumped away from the boy looking round for the source of the intrusion. Jean was sat in her car at the road side,

"hay Rogue, need a lift?" she asked eyeing the stranger curiously

"sure" she called shakily, she glanced at the stranger giving him a half smile, "bye" 

Rogue walked to the car refusing to look back, even though she could feel his eyes on her the entire way.

"Are you all right Rogue?" asked Jean as she sat down

"Ah'm fine"

"who was that?" Rogue looked into the wing mirror, he was still there

"just some one ah bumped into"

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Don't Let Go

Remy walked along the road glaring at the rain clouds threateningly, he was so preoccupied with trying to make the rain particles spontaneously combust that he didn't notice the small body barrelling towards him until they collided. His greater girth meant he stayed steady and standing, the other person how ever was not so lucky. Remy grabbed the girls arm as she fell steadying her, he missed the book though. His eyes did the usual once over, 

not a bad body, he thought, interesting dye job too,

"Ah'm sorry, Ah wasn't...." she looked up and he saw her eyes. Lord but they were lovely, as stormy as the rain clouds above his head and a tantalising shade of green, like jewels, not emeralds though they were too dark, no some thing softer. He couldn't think what at the moment though his mind was filled with her image and he was over awed. Feeling the need to brake away from her intense gaze he bent down to retrieve her book,

dieu, had he said not bad? He meant incredible, he moved slowly taking in more of her,

"It was my fault" Remy offered sincerely, handing the book back, he wanted to tell her he loved her but it seemed inappropriate some how,

_I can't believe this moment's come_

_It's so incredible that we're alone_

_There's so much to be said and done_

_It's impossible not to be overcome_

_Will you forgive me if I feel this way_

_Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK_

_So take this feeling's make it grow_

_Never let it - never let it go_

Remy felt his belief in Christ and the heavenly Father suddenly brought back to full life. There had to be a God after all, no one else could have created something so beautiful,

"Dieu Chere I t'ink y' just restored my faith" a slight look of confusion passed over her face 

"pardon?"

"ain't y' an angel?" he asked seriously, the girl blushed prettily and he caught his breath. She had to be some divine creature, sent straight from Heaven to land at his feet.

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(Don't let go )_

_No, I won't let go_

"no, no ah'm not" she said softly, when had she got so close? Had he moved? Had she? She tipped her head and he griped her arm thinking she might fall and wanting to touch her so badly, he felt her body heat through her cloths and gripped tighter.

"Y' sure?" he breathed and he felt her sigh against his mouth, "y' too beautiful to be mortal ma chere" ma chere, how wonderful that sounded, they'd moved closer again and all his senses jumped at the feel of her.

He lent down to kiss her and felt her hand on his chest holding him back

"Ah don't..." a car horn broke into her sentence cutting her off. She jumped away from him and he felt the loss of her heat keenly in the cold northern climate.

A preppy looking red head was sat by the side of the road in a car, she was watching him closely, like he cared

"hay Rogue, need a lift?" she asked, his angel nodded

"sure" she called shakily, she glanced at him giving him a half smile that melted his heart "bye" 

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul_

_If I came right out and said you're beautiful_

_Cuz there's something here I can't explain_

_I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

_You get my senses running wild_

_I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile_

_So take this feeling 'n make it grow_

_Never let it - never let it go_

  
  


_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)_

_You give me something that I can believe in_

_(Don't let go of this moment in time)_

_Go of this moment in time_

_(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)_

_I can't explain the things that I'm feeling_

_(Don't let go )_

_No, I won't let go_

He watched her walk towards the car, silently begging her to turn round but knowing she wouldn't . The red head started talking to her and his angel answered with out looking at her. The car drove off as the rain started to fall,

_I've been waiting all my life_

_To make this moment feel so right_

_The feel of you just fills the night_

_So c'mon -just hold on tight._

"au revoir" peridots, her eyes, they were like peridots. 

  
  


  
  



End file.
